Cinco Minutos
by MiyuChan666
Summary: DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki Fic. YooSu. Yaoi! HombrexHombre/BoyxBoy


El viento sopla silencioso allá afuera y las lágrimas no tardan en brotar de sus ojos, silenciosas…

- Como ese día… -

Y para Junsu es imposible no recordar ese día… Ese día en el cual oyó tanto pero no lo entendió… no entendió nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

~*~

El viento soplaba silenciosamente… meciendo las hojas de los árboles, susurrándole al césped que danzaba con delicadeza.  
Junsu veía televisión mientras Yoochun se entretenía mirando el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles.  
Hace días que estaba muy raro… casi no comía, no reía con frecuencia como siempre lo hacia, no hablaba… Era como si estuviera en otro mundo. Junsu llevaba largo rato mirándolo, pero este no se daba cuenta, o eso creía él.

- ¿Junsu?... - Llamó de pronto  
- ¿Dime? -

Se quedó en silencio un largo rato… y no respondió…

- ¿Que pasa Yoochun? -  
- Nada… -

El menor apagó la tele y se acercó lentamente a su compañero, mirándolo a los ojos… tenia una mirada extraña…

- ¿Te pasa algo? -  
- No, nada… -

Agachó su cabeza, pero esa extraña mirada no se iba… era como si algo le faltara… algo le faltaba a Yoochun…

- Junsu… tengo miedo… - susurró de pronto  
- ¿Miedo? ¿De que? -

La preocupación creció en el menor, algo le pasaba a su amigo y le preocupaba que este no le dijera nada…

- No lo se… -

Lo miró extrañado y lo abrazó fuertemente, Yoochun cerró sus ojos… un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo seguido de una fuerte punzada en el pecho…

- Junsu… -  
- ¿Hmm? -  
- Te quiero… -

Junsu se alejó del mayor mirándolo algo impresionado, luego comenzó a reír…

- ¿Y eso a que viene? -  
- ¿Tu me quieres? -

Dejó de reír inmediatamente… sintió dolor… dolor en su pecho, pero ese dolor no era suyo… era como si Yoochun lo transmitiera con sus palabras…

- ¡Claro que te quiero! Eres mi amigo… -  
- Es bueno saberlo… -

Sonrió de nuevo de esa forma extraña… y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas…

- ¿Yoochun? ¿Que pasa? -  
- Su muero… ¿me seguirás queriendo? -

Esto no era normal, esas preguntas no eran normales, todo estaba muy extraño… Con cada palabra y mirada que intercambiaba con Yoochun sentía que algo se acababa y no sabía que era…

- ¿Porque me haces esas preguntas? -  
- Lo harás, ¿No? -  
- Yoochun… me estas asustando… claro que te querré… siempre lo haré… -

El silencio inundo la habitación, era el silencio demás extraño e incomodo que haya sentido… Sentía que no quería que Yoochun dejara de hablar, que no dejara de hablar nunca…

- Junsu… -  
- ¿Si? -  
- ¿Me cantas una canción?... -  
- ¿Y para que? -  
- Quiero escucharte… por favor… -  
- Hmm… ok… -

Pensó en alguna canción… pero solo se le venia una a la mente… comenzó a cantarla…

**Barami momum Gu shigan jocha  
**_Aun en los momentos en que el viento se detiene_  
**Naege nomu mojarangol  
**_Para mi no es suficiente_  
**Hanbone miso majimak insa  
**_Sonrío una vez más y te doy mi último adiós_  
**Saranghamnida gudel...**  
_Te amo…_

**Shigane jichodo sarange apado**  
_Ahora estoy cansado y el amor me lastima_  
**Gu shigan jocha chuogigo**  
_Pero aun si esto es solo un recuerdo  
_**Majimak insal haneyo**  
_Tengo que darte mi último adiós_

**Saranghamnida... saranghamnida**  
_Te amo... __Te amo..._

**Fly away... Fly away love...  
Fly away... fly away love...  
****Fly away... fly away love...**

**Neseng-e Dan hanbone sarang-a**  
_Y en el mas allá te daré mi amor de nuevo..._

**Ahnyong...  
**_Adiós…_

Al terminar, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos…

- Yoochun... -

Las mejillas de YooChun eran empapadas también por las lágrimas y en sus labios se dibujo una extraña sonrisa…

Y se desvaneció…

- ¿Yoochun? ¡¡Yoochun!! -

~*~

Las lágrimas no cesaban, la preocupación aumentaba, el dolor crecía, los doctores iban y venían…

- Yoochun… -

Los 4 miembros permanecían atentos en la sala de espera… Junsu lloraba, Jaejoong lo consolaba, Changmin caminaba de un lado a otro y Yunho solo se echaba la culpa…

Las horas pasaban y la tensión crecía… Junsu se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Jae por tanto llorar hasta que las puertas se abrieron y un doctor los miró…

- No debo dejarlos entrar aún pero… él los está llamando… -  
- ¿Está bien Yoochun? - Preguntó Yunho, Junsu hizo caso omiso y corrió a la habitación, el doctor no contesto y agachó la cabeza…

- ¡Yoochun! -

El dolor se apoderó de él… le dolió tanto verlo acostado en esa cama blanca… estaba pálido… Pero aun así se veía hermoso… Era como un ángel…

- Junsu… -  
- Yoochun… ¿Qué tienes? ¡¿Porque nunca me dijiste nada?! -  
- Tenía miedo junsu… -

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los negros ojos del menor.

- Chunnie… -  
- Temía que si te lo decía… dejarías de sonreír… -

Y no pudo más… las lagrimas empaparon su rostro nuevamente y lo abrazo fuertemente…

- No quiero que dejes de sonreír Junsu… no quiero -

Las palabras no salían, solo podía llorar… llorar y abrazar a su compañero…

- Me gusta mucho cuando ríes, Junsu… -

Su voz sonaba cada vez más cansada…

- Tengo sueño, Junsu… -  
- Yoochun… no… -  
- ¿Puedo dormir un rato? -  
- No, Yoochun… no duermas… -  
- Junsu… solo 5 minutos… -  
- Por favor… No… sigue hablándome… -  
- No puedo… tengo sueño… -  
- Yoochun… -

Tomó las manos de Yoochun y las apretó fuertemente…

- ¿Junsu? -  
- ¿S… si? -  
- No llores, Junsu… -

Junsu sonrió… secando sus lágrimas…

- Así esta mejor… -  
- perdón… -  
- ¿Junsu? -  
- ¿Dime? -  
- Dile a los chicos que los quiero… -  
- Si, Yoochun… -

Su corazón se estaba rompiendo… en miles de pedazos… como un cristal, el cristal mas delicado que se rompe solo con tocarlo…

- Junsu… -  
- ¿Hmm? -  
- Perdón por no decírtelo antes… -  
- ¿Que cosa? -

- ¿Yoochun? -  
- Te amo… -

Y con eso bastó… con eso bastó para terminar de romper su corazón… Yoochun cerró sus ojos y una última lágrima corrió por su mejilla…

- ¿Yoochun? … -

No respondió… y el pánico lo envolvió…

- ¡¿Yoochun?! ¡¡Yoochun!! ¡Por favor!... -

Nada… Junsu abrazo con fuerza a su amigo… llorando desconsoladamente…

- Yoo…chun… -

El viento frío que entró por la ventana lo envolvió…

- Yo… también te amo… Yoochun… -

Unió sus labios con los suyos, aun tenían calor, aun tenía su exquisito aroma… pero ya era demasiado tarde… y ya no había vuelta atrás…

~*~

La imagen de Yoochun desapareció de pronto… dejando solo la fría piedra con su nombre grabado en ella…

Park Yoochun…

- Ya pasaron los 5 minutos, Yoochun… -

Susurró al viento que le revolvía el cabello…

- Ya es demasiado tarde, ¿no? -

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla pero la secó al instante, recordando las palabras de Yoochun…

_- No quiero que dejes de sonreír, Junsu… no quiero… -_

Y una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Lo siento, Yoochun… es la mejor sonrisa que puedo darte… -

Porque Yoochun se había llevado parte de su alma…

- Aun te amo… ¿sabes? -

Y no le importaba que la gente lo tildara de loco por hablar con una roca, porque para él no era una roca, era Yoochun… ahí estaba el… mirándole… sonriéndole…

- Al fin y al cabo… no es demasiado tarde… para seguir amándote… -

_..._


End file.
